Raven Rock (Dragonborn)
Raven Rock is a frontier town, located on the southern coast of Solstheim and is the capital of the island. It was originally a mining settlement built by the East Empire Company in the late Third Era. By 4E 201 it is a far cry from its former days. Due to the mines drying up and due to the waters being polluted from the ash coming out of the Red Mountain, the town has become one of beggars and the occasional sellswords with very few trading ships coming by to sell their supplies. After the mass Dunmer migration in the early Fourth Era, it has taken on a heavy Dunmer influence in its architecture and culture. House Redoran is an established presence and their banners adorn the walls outside the town. It is policed by the Redoran guard, under the command of Captain Veleth. It is the first location that the Dragonborn encounters upon traveling to the island of Solstheim on Gjalund Salt-Sage's ship, the Northern Maiden. Locations *Abandoned Building – A derelict building on the outskirts of the town. *Alor House – Fethis and Dreyla Alor's home. *Caerellius House – Crescius Caerellius' home. *Coldcinder Cave – A cave located under The Bulwark Jail. *Glover Mallory's House – Glover Mallory's home located by his smithy. *Ienth Farm – A small farmhouse owned by Garyn Ienth and Milore Ienth. *Morvayn Ancestral Tomb – Redoran burial ground located under the town temple. *Morvayn Manor – Home of the First Councilor Morvayn. *Raven Rock Mine – A derelict ebony mine on the outskirts of the town. *Severin Manor – A large home on the outskirts of the town and potential player home. *Temple – The Dunmer temple dedicated to the Reclamations. *The Retching Netch – Raven Rock inn and bar. *The Bulwark – A large edifice built to protect the town against ash storms. *The Bulwark Jail – The prison building of the town. *Ulen Ancestral Tomb – Dunmer burial ground located under the town temple. Characters *Adril Arano – Second Councilor of Raven Rock. *Captain Veleth – Captain of the Redoran guard. *Cindiri Arano – Wife of Adril Arano. *Dreyla Alor – Merchant and daughter of Fethis Alor. *Drovas Relvi – Worker at the Retching Netch *Elder Othreloth – Elder of the Reclamations and keeper of the Raven Rock Temple. *Fethis Alor – General goods merchant. *Garyn Ienth – Milore Ienth's husband, Ash farmer and general goods merchant. *Galdrus Hlervu – Temple priest and apprentice to Elder Othreloth. *Geldis Sadri – Landlord of the Retching Netch. *Glover Mallory – blacksmith and brother of Delvin Mallory. *Lleril Morvayn – Redoran First Councilor of Raven Rock. *Milore Ienth – Alchemist and expert alchemy trainer, Garyn Ienth's wife. *Mirri Severin – Daughter of Vendil and Tilisu Severin. *Mogrul – Brutish Orc money lender. *Slitter – Mogrul's faithful bodyguard. *Teldryn Sero – Dunmer mercenary for hire. *Tilisu Severin – Wife of Vendil Severin. *Vendil Severin – Elderly and well respected Dunmer citizen. Raven Rock Mine *Aphia Velothi – Crescius Caerellius's wife. *Crescius Caerellius – Owner of Raven Rock Mine. *Evul Seloth – Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Gratian Caerellius – Skeletal remains of the famed miner. *Meden Maren – Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Millius – Skeletal remains found in Raven Rock Mine. *Naris Mavani – Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Tolenos Omoren – Dunmer miner, only found after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. Quests Side quests *A New Debt – Pay Mogrul an outstanding debt. *March of the Dead – Investigate the Ash Spawn attacks on Raven Rock. *Served Cold – Investigate a plot to assassination First Councilor Morvayn. *The Final Descent – Investigate the death of the famous miner, Gratian Caerellius. Miscellaneous quests *Cleaning the Temple – Clear the temple's tomb of Ash Spawn. *Collect Netch Jelly – Collect five samples of netch jelly for Milore Ienth. *Distribute Sadri's Sujamma – Distribute ten samples of Sadri's Sujamma. *Drowning Her Sorrows – Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. *Locate the Raven Rock Stash – Locate the hidden stash of Emberbrand Wine in Raven Rock. *Recover the Bonemold Formula – Retrieve a stolen formula for Glover Mallory. *Pain in the Necklace – Locate the East Empire Pendants for Fethis Alor in Raven Rock. *Retrieve Cindiri's Folio – Locate Cindiri's Folio from the Wreck of the Strident Squall. *Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe – Retrieve a pickaxe for Glover Mallory. *The Frostmoon Hunters – Visit the hunters at Frostmoon Crag. Trivia *It is possible to own Severin Manor in Raven Rock by finishing the quest "Served Cold." *With came a short series of books entitled History of Raven Rock, Vol. I, Vol. II, and Vol. III that describe times of turmoil and joy for its citizens. Gallery Dragonborn-trailer-01.png|Raven Rock, as seen in the official trailer for the add-on. Dragonborn Screenshots 9.jpg|A pre-release shot of Raven Rock. Raven Rock View 01.png Raven Rock View 02.png Raven Rock city map.jpg dlc2banner05.png|The banner used by the general trade merchant in Raven Rock. dlc2banner03.png|The banner used by the alchemy merchant in Raven Rock. Appearances * * de:Rabenfels (Dragonborn) es:Roca del Cuervo (Dragonborn) it:Roccia del Corvo ja:Raven Rock (Dragonborn) pl:Krucza Skała (Skyrim) ru:Воронья Скала (Dragonborn)